La leyenda de Jesusa Crista
by Zaromon
Summary: Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie van al tiempo pasado, y encuentran a Jesucristo, una mujer que es atrapada en un cuerpo varón. La historia del nacimiento de la iglesia católica.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos. Son de Lauren Faust y de Hasbro.

**La leyenda de Jesusa Crista** (por Zaromon)

* * *

Son las tres de la tarde. En la cima de una colina, un hombre muy guapo está colgado en una cruz de madera. Él está adolorido; está moribundo. Mira a los cielos y grita: —¡Está terminado!— Entonces finalmente muere.

Dos mil años después, Twilight Sparkle está trabajando en su laboratorio cuando llega su amiga Pinkie Pie. La poni rosa le saluda: —¡Hola, amiga! ¿Qué haces? ¿qué es eso?— señalando una maquina rara que está en el medio del cuarto.

—Ah, ¿ésta?— Twilight Sparkle anda a la maquina y orgullosamente está de pie al lado de ella. —Es mi invención más nueva: ¡una maquina para viajar al tiempo pasado!

—¿Verdad? ¡Guau! ¿Funciona? ¿Puedo probarla?— Pinkie Pie, como siempre, está entusiasmada.

—Ehhh... Pero, Pinkie, mi amiga, es muy peligroso. No sabes si vayas a, por ejemplo, los años de las guerras o la era de los caníbales que comían sus compañeros ponis.— En verdad, teme Twilight Sparkle que Pinkie Pie vaya a estropear su obra.

—Aww... está ok...

—¡Wew! Estoy contenta que lo entiendes.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Su maquina realmente no funciona bien, y tienes miedo que me dolería si yo la use. No has que esconderlo. Todavía creo que seas la poni más inteligente aunque no funcione tu invención.

—¿Qué? Pero ella funciona muy bien.

—No lo creo.

—Pues, mira.— Twilight Sparkle apreta varios botones. La maquina hace sonidos robóticos y luces con muchos colores. —¡Ha! ¿Ves? Ahora, ¿todavía dices que no funcione ella?

Pinkie Pie pisotea con la excitación. —Pues, ¡vámonos!— Antes de que podría Twilight Sparkle dejarla, Pinkie Pie las ha tirado ambos a la maquina.

—Pinkie, ¡noooo!— Pero eso es todo lo que queda de Twilight Sparkle en el tiempo presente.

Las dos ponis se caen por el aire a la tierra. Llegan a un cuarto, y en este cuarto hay un hombre que grita, con una voz muy alta: —¡Aaaayyyayayayyyy! ¿Quién soís?

Un momento después, su voz se hace más profunda, más... masculina. —¿Quién soís?— repite él.

Twilight Sparkle le responde: —Ah, lo siento. Soy Twilight Sparkle, y ésta es mi amiga Pinkie Pie. Venimos del futuro.

—¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Quién eres? ¿cómo estás?

El hombre no ha dicho algo cuando lo ve Twilight Sparkle más atentamente. —Eres... no, usted es... ¡sé quién es usted! ¡Lo siento, mi Señor! No lo reconocí, y... ¡Pinkie Pie! ¿qué haces? ¡Idiota!

—¿Qué?— Pinkie Pie ya estaba haciendo una fiesta para el hombre, la cual era completa con globos, música, confeti, y un pastel chocolate muy grande.

—¿No tienes el respeto?

—¿Respeto? ¿para qué?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué? Para su Señor y Dios, ¡tonta! Es Jesucristo, el Salvador de todos los hombres, y de los ponis también.

—¿Eh? Yo pensaba que Celestia es nuestra Salvadora... ¡Oww! Me dueles.— Le dio Twilight Sparkle un golpe a Pinkie Pie.

Al hombre, le dice Twilight Sparkle: —Lo siento para mi amiga. Es necia. Perdónele, por favor.

—No hay problema— dice el hombre. —Pero, dime: ¿Cómo sabes que soy Jesucristo?

—Leí muchos libros acerca de usted. Como dije, venimos del futuro.

—Ahh... Así que el futuro hay libros sobre mí. Eres Twilight Sparkle, ¿sí?

—Sí, Señor.

—¡Qué hermoso nombre!— La alabanza hace que Twilight Sparkle se ruborize. Continua Jesucristo: —y, ¿qué dicen sobre mí en el futuro?

—Dicen que usted es el Hijo de Dios, el Rey de los reyes, el Salvador de los todos...

Los dos han olvidado que está allí Pinkie Pie que dice: —¿Hijo? ¿Rey? ¿Por qué usas tú...

—¡Pinkie!

—Este... quiero decir, ¿por qué usa usted los titulos masculinos como «hijo», «rey», «salvador» cuando tiene ese cabello largo y lustroso, y ese maquillaje fabuloso en su cara?

—¡Pinkie!— Pero es la verdad. Twilight Sparkle lo vio también. Jesucristo está llevaba un maquillaje que es tan maravilloso y con colores vivos. Con los oros y los azules para los ojos, los rojos para las mejillas, y las rosas brillantes para los labios, la cara de Jesucristo parece un anuncio de Maybelline.

Él trata de hablar con la dificultad. —Ahhh... La verdad es...

—¿Por qué no usa los titulos femeninos?— añade Pinkie Pie. —Usted es una chica muy hermosa.

—¡Pinkie! Eso es ya de mal gusto demasiado. ¿No ves que él es varón? Ya es bastante.

—No. Ella tiene razón.— Suspira Jesucristo. —¿Podeís guardar un secreto?

—¡Claro que sí!— contestan las dos ponis.

—Bueno, la verdad es... soy gay. No sólo eso, sino soy una mujer que es atrapada en el cuerpo varón.— La revelación da un susto a Twilight, pero continua él: —Pero, como dijiste, Twilight querida, saben que soy el Hijo de Dios, el Reyes de los reyes, etcetera, etcetera. Por una parte, tengo mis responsibilidades para la gente. Por otro lado, mi felicidad personal. Oh, ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Pues, hay que elegir su felicidad.— dice Pinkie Pie. —La vida no es la vida si usted no está contenta. Hay que aceptar su ser verdadero si quiere vivir en la felicidad.

—Tienes razón, pero no es tan simple. Vivo con gentes que odian los homosexuales. Si lo descubra, ¡ay! Me matarían.

Twilight Sparkle piense por un rato, y contesta: —No se preocupe. Tengo un plan.

—¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—O, gracias. Ahh, por cierto, Pinkie Pie... Cuando dijiste que yo fuera una chica hermosa, ¿quisiste decirlo?

Pinkie Pie sonrie, y dice con el entusiasmo: —¡Claro que sí!

Eso es el día más feliz en la vida de Jesusa Crista.

* * *

Tres días después de la crucifixión, la tumba de Jesucristo es encontrada vacía. Algunas mujeres dicen que el Señor se haya elevado de la muerte. Una mujer aun dice que ella haya hablado con él. Por supuesto, ya que son hembras, sólo pocos las creen. Ellas se consideran locas por la mayoridad, la cual piensa que el cuerpo de Jesucristo se robó.

Pero cuando se difunden los rumores que Jesucristo aparezca a sólo la gente con las almas dignas, los hombres empiezan a decir que ellos también le vean. Pedro, el apóstol que negó Jesús tres veces, ahora dice que el Señor le apareció y le ordenó que se haga el primero lider de los primeros cristianos. Los otros apóstoles están de acuerdo, y empiezan a escribir sobre su vido con Jesucristo, el Señor Salvador del ser humano.

Eso es cómo nacieron la iglesia católica y la biblia.

* * *

Mientras tanto Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie y una rubia mujer muy hermosa beben los vinos como miran la puesta del sol desde el piso más alto de un edificio. Debajo de ellas, los soldados dicen sobre la resurreción de Jesucristo. Uno de ellos es orgulloso que él encontrara el Señor y que él vaya al paraíso.

Las dos ponis y la mujer ríen.

—Aah, si solamente lo supieran— dice la mujer.

—¡Sí! Pero nunca lo sabrán. Guardamos tu secreto hasta los últimos días. ¿Verdad, Pinkie?

—Verdad, mi amiga.

El truco funcionó. Al principio, Jesucristo tenía que morir. Así que tenía que crucificarse. Después de su muerte, Twilight Sparkle, con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie, hizo un encantamiento para que renacerá Jesucristo como una mujer.

—¡Eres muy linda!— exclama Pinkie Pie. —Quiero tu pelo. Es muy reluciente.

La mujer Jesucristo hace las risitas. —Gracias. Quiero tu pelo también. Un día, yo irá al salón de belleza para rizarlo.

—De nada.— Twilight Sparkle pregunta: —Pero, ¿qué harás ahora?

—Pues, realmente no he pensado sobre eso. Sin embargo, siempre he deseado a ir a París. Francia es muy romántico, y los hombres franceses son muy guapos.

—Entonces, va a París. Está feliz y vive tu vida.— Añade Pinkie Pie: —Así que, ¿cómo te llamamos? ¿Jesusa Crista?

—Eeewww... ¡Qué repugnante! Siempre he odiado eso nombre feo. Deseo un nombre nuevo... un nombre hermoso. Desde ahora, me llamo... Magdalena. Ah, ¡qué femenina!

—Ooooh, ¡me gusta!— exclama Pinkie Pie.

—Bueno, Magdalena— dice Twilight Sparkle, —Te deseamos lo mejor. Pinkie, ¿puedes ayudarme con construir una maquina nueva? Tenemos que volver al tiempo futuro.

(fin)


End file.
